I'm With You
by bleize
Summary: Layla Hamilton doesn't show any of her emotions to anyone except for her trusted people, Sarah and Kalos. Not until she met Sora Naegino, who bothered her since day one. And for Layla, Sora is nothing but trouble. A kind of trouble that she never thought that would happen to her. This is a gender bender, AU story and Sora Naegino here is a male character.
1. chapter 1

_**Disclaimer** : I don't own Kaleido Star characters. I just love this series that I was able to come up with this kind of story._

 _ **A/N** : I've been thinking about this story for a long time and recently, I just finished watching Kaleido Star series again. And I had this crazy idea to write something about Layla x Sora pair. I love those two and I need to get this out of my system. I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Comments or reviews are highly appreciated._

 _ **Warning** : Sora will be a male character in my story, just so you know. If you don't like the idea of it, maybe this story is not for you._

\--

An Asian male was briskly walking along the hallway of Bridgeford Academy. He sure was late for his supposed meeting with the owner of the academy, Kalos, at his office a few minutes ago. He checked his wrist watch again, puffed his cheeks, as he panicked. He's definitely running a little late.

On his way to Kalos' office, he bumped into someone that he shouldn't have.

 _Oh great! What an odd way of timing to make me later than ever._ Sora groaned mentally.

A tall woman with long, golden blonde hair that fell perfectly on her waist, flawlessly accentuating her statures appeared before him. He had never seen a beauty like this. His heart immediately reacted on its own, making him speechless for a few splitting seconds of his life.

His Hazel brown orbs suddenly connected on her Coral blue eyes and for some reason, he couldn't look away. Now, his aching butt that kissed the cold floor right after he collided with her earlier was long forgotten.

He was snapped out from his daze and realized what was happening, his eyes widened. He stood from the floor while he rampantly bowing ninety degrees over and over.

"I… I'm so sorry. I'm sorry," Sora squeaked, feeling guilty about what happened. The female before him blinked several times, taken aback at how flustered the male was.

She made no movement, her face showed no emotion. She's busier than usual for her to dwell too much in this awkward situation with a man she had never seen before.

She moved a step backward, ready to leave when their eyes met again. The blondie slightly squinted her eyes studied his brown orbs, causing the male to look uncomfortable. But then again, she left her thoughts behind and sidestepped the guy because there was clearly an important thing to do than to stay along the hallway with a stranger.

She was a few meters away when she took one last glance at Sora and once again, brown eyes clashed with Coral blue eyes. She immediately looked away with her flushed cheeks. She somehow hoped that the man didn't catch that.

 _His eyes looks familiar, I think I've seen it somewhere._ Layla wondered.

\--

"Uncle, I just want to live a normal life at the Academy. No one has to know that we're related." Sora was firm with his request because he doesn't really like the idea of him being the talk of the town plus they might think that there's a strong connection conspiracy that's why he got in the Academy.

The original plan was to really admit Sora at the school without going over with exams and interview but the young boy was stubborn enough to refuse the easy way and insisted that he'll go through the process of getting in like everybody.

Kalos Eido, the owner and uncle to Sora, was sitting lazily on his leather chair with his elbow propped over his not so organized desk, full of paperwork, while his chin was over his palm.

"Have it your way. By the way, are you planning to check the theater club?" Kalos asked with a knowing smile. Sora shrugged.

"I can't let this day pass without visiting that special place, can I?" He answered distractedly as his mind wandered to his encounter with the goddess earlier. He was looking from afar outside the office' window, giving a good look at the skyline as some portion of it peeked through the windowpane.

"Uncle…do you perhaps know all the students here?... because I bumped into some pretty lady earlier on my way here."

Kalos raised his eyebrow, looking interested. His nephew was not the type to be interested at a girl, since he was so focused on his study. At least it was what Sora's guardian back in Japan had observed. Only one lady was on his mind the moment the young man blurted about a pretty lady, not that the other female around the school wasn't pretty but most of the male population was captured by Layla's beauty.

"By pretty lady you mean, the one with long, golden blonde hair and a pair of Coral blue eyes?"

Sora whipped his head toward his uncle because he just described the lady's features just exactly how he remembered it. By his reaction, Kalos already knew that he was right after all.

"She's a bit of a huge chunk of a walking ice glacier. But her eyes, there's another story behind it. Does she even smile?" With that question, the look in his eyes sparkled with interest to the ice queen.

"Uh-oh, you're in big trouble my nephew." Kalos' lips quirked up with a slightly teasing tone.

"She seems trouble to me, uncle." He murmured before vacating the room leaving the older male in his thoughts.

Kalos began to wonder how Layla would affect his nephew and vice versa. One thing for sure, everything would be interesting at his academy from now on.

\--

The theater club members huddled around the stage when Mia had laid her plans for the play for the upcoming open house for the public at the school. They usually held it every year at Bridgeford Academy so that the profit of sold tickets of the show will be given as a donation for their charity. To add up with that the audience will have fun to watch their play which was a win-win situation. It became a tradition thing for the students of Bridgeford as their simple gesture to help other people who are in need.

Mia Guillem, a second year high school student and also a scriptwriter for theater club, had excitedly prepared a phenomenal tragic story of Romeo and Juliet for their next show. However, she hasn't decided on the climax of the story yet as she indeed needed an opinion of the others especially their president, Layla Hamilton.

"The climax of the story would be a fighting scene between Romeo and Juliet. They should kill each other in order to solve the war between their family clan but couldn't because of how their love resurfaced in the midst of killing each other." Just by imagining that scene, it made Mia's emotion electrified.

All of them agreed as they visualized how their president would portray the role of Juliet Capulet.

"Do we have to use swords for the fighting scene? Why don't we use guns to somehow add a modernization flavor to the story?" Yuri Killian, a junior and the vice president of the club, suggested and glanced at Layla for an approval.

But Layla was lost in her thoughts that she didn't even dare to pay attention to their small conversation about the play. The other members had anticipated for the goddess' response with expectant eyes but no one came from her. She has the last say on how the play should roll so they were really looking forward for her opinion. The young lady Hamilton was in deep thoughts of the guy she bumped into earlier along the hallway. Her eyebrows were knitted at the center.

 _Who is he? I haven't seen him before but his eyes bothered me a lot. It was definitely familiar and I couldn't figure it out. Damn._ Layla groaned inwardly.

Yuri cleared his throat in hopes to get Layla's attention. He failed at his first attempt so he did that again, this time a little louder.

The blonde snapped out of her thoughts and blinked as she turned her head to her members and tilted her head in curiosity at the silence filling the room.

"We were just talking about our next show. Are you okay, Layla?" Yuri frowned. His hand automatically went on her back.

"About the play~"

She was cut off in the midst of talking when a loud thump came from the entrance and a small figure from afar entered, clearly unaware of the stares he's getting at. All their eyes were locked upon the approaching young man with his perfectly styled hair, his hair pushed back up revealing his forehead.

The members began to whisper with each other at the sudden intrusion of an unfamiliar man. Layla's brow went up and Yuri couldn't miss that reaction from her.

She usually displayed her stoic face to everyone but this one was different, she actually showed interest in that man.

Sora stopped on his tracks when he realized the situation. His eyes rounded in surprise and a bit embarrassed. He obviously didn't expect that the place was occupied.

"Hello everyone, I'm Sora Naegino. I'm a new student here. I don't mean to intrude. I just thought that no one was around since the doors aren't locked," He scratched his head awkwardly.

"I'm just checking this club. I'm sorry." He bowed with his polite gesture of bowing in ninety degrees just like what he did earlier with Layla. Upon lifting his head, his eyes unexpectedly connected with a pair of familiar blue eyes. He paused.

Layla began to walk toward him which surprised everyone. She wasn't the type to entertain people.

"We are not open for any auditions to accept new members, so I don't think you need to check this club right now." Layla was so straightforward about it, leaving Sora unfazed.

"For a second, I thought you're mute. You didn't utter any word earlier."

"I don't think I have to."

A build up of tension was real inside the theater and everybody, except for Yuri and Sora, held their breaths. The ice queen and the fiery newcomer looked at each other for so long that no one back down, equally stubborn.

Yuri let out a small laugh and tried to be the mediator as he introduced himself to the new student to somehow ease the tension. "I'm Yuri Killian by the way, vice president of this club and this young lady here is Layla Hamilton, our president."

He offered his extended hand to Sora for a handshake to which the latter accepted with a smile but his eyes never leaving Layla.

"Do you ever smile? You have to loosen up. You know wrinkles? They actually do happen." Sora pointed out, his lips slightly quirked up as he saw how Layla's eyes twitched for a brief second.

No one really dared to talk boldly to the ice queen like that. Even Yuri, the closest one to Layla among the rest of them, had to filter his words before spitting it out. Nonetheless, the new guy was brave enough to taunt the ice queen.

"What is he doing? He's actually calling his grim reaper for his death." One of the members had whispered to the other.

"Are you serious? What makes you think that you can talk to me?" Layla asked with her cold as snow tone that almost everyone began to shiver in fright.

"I can talk to you simply because you're talking to me as well. I'm just responding to you according to your replies." He grinned, breaking Layla's retort on the spot. She glared at him for a few seconds before regaining her composure as she gave him a flat look.

"You have to leave. We're quite busy here." Layla responded while flipping her golden blonde hair with her hands as she walked away and waited for another snarky remark coming from him but to her dismay, he just shrugged.

"See you around then, goddess." Sora flashed a genuine smile to Layla just in time when she faced him, leaving her in deep thoughts and curiosity.

Layla crossed her arms, a habit she usually makes when she's thinking. She closed her eyes briefly before facing her members, vaguely sidetracked.

 _Who are you Sora Naegino?_ She thought.

\--

Sora had spent his whole time roaming around the academy to further familiarize his self at the place. This was definitely a long way for him at a foreign country. He didn't expect that he'll unthinkingly book a flight to America. Then his thoughts wandered to Layla, the cold, pretty lady at the theater. He was amused by her little antics when he's engaged in a conversation with her. She's somewhat careful of how she would behave, trying her best not to show any emotion. He suddenly felt the urge to unleash her emotions and from then on, everything will be interesting.

He marched down along the West Wing, taking the same path to the theater but before he even reached the front door of the theater, a small glass box located within the area had caught his attention. There he saw a gold cup, together with a picture frame of a familiar woman while holding the trophy. He hover the glass with his hand, tracing the face of the woman in the frame. His eyes began to water unexpectedly with a smile on his face.

"I missed you. I'm here now, and with all my might. I'm going to protect your stage." He whispered softly, his Hazel brown orbs filled with sorrow and pain.

His little grief was cut off upon the occurrence of one person. He was agitated by Layla's serious death glare, brows furrowing in annoyance.

"Don't you dare touch that! You just got here and you dare to touch things that you're not supposed to." Layla fumed in anger as she instantly approached Sora.

"I was just looking…" He trailed at her sudden outburst.

"Looking?! What if you break the glass? Get your hands off of this!" She glared, securely blocking his view from the glass box. She vowed to protect this memory with all her heart that she can't let anyone, especially a stranger to destroy it.

Sora looked straightly at her with his serious but gentle gaze. He doesn't know why this girl was so protective of that thing but he would never ever do something stupid to break it. On the second thought, he was glad that someone besides him was taking good care of his mother's memory.

"I know how important that is… believe me when I say I do. I'll just leave so calm down, okay?" Sora shook his head as he slid his hands in his pockets.

"Sooner or later, you'll be the death of me Layla Hamilton. Seriously, you don't have to stalk me by simply popping out of nowhere around me. All you have to do is ask, I'm more than willing to come to you." His mood suddenly changed from serious to a playful one which irritated the blondie.

She scoffed. "Don't think so highly of yourself, Sora."

"Awe, are we on first name basis now, Layla?"

She bit her tongue and pursed her lips, stopping herself from showing so much emotion to this man before her.

"You're so annoying." Layla said dryly.

"You're so pretty when you're annoyed." He teased. Her face was now in deep shades of red.

He chuckled. No one knew that the ice queen can be so shy like this.

"I mean it tho. You're pretty." Sora confessed sincerely in almost a whisper. Layla was taken aback by his sudden declaration. Her heart reacted involuntarily.

"Whatever!" Layla rolled her eyes and made a run somewhere far away from him.

She can't understand herself. She's not usually like this, to boldly feel several emotions in one day. She had perfectly built her walls to protect herself but that man, named Sora, could easily extract her emotions out of her system to that extent.

"You bother me, Sora Naegino." She sighed.

\--

 _To be continued…_


	2. chapter 2

_**A/N** : Layla x Sora pair will be the death of me, probably. Back when I was in high school, I grew to love this series. Honestly, up to now, a wave of nostalgia swept me over everytime I watch this anime. However, in the series, they were completely close friends. But there was something about their bond that no one can ever understand around them. I really love them to end up together or rather make their relationship into something far above friendship level. I had to unleash my fondness with these two characters by writing a story about them. Again, just to remind you, Sora Naegino here is a male character. Have fun reading!_

\--

"Here you go! I hope you'll love the room that I assigned to you." Sarah Dupont, the one who manage the dorms, merrily gave the key with a number 25 engraved to it to Sora.

"Thank you, Ms. Sarah. It's nice to meet you. I heard so much about you from my uncle."

"Oh, I hope it was all positive stories about me." She giggled, rather loud while playfully hitting his arm. Sora chuckled along with her.

Sora then realized how Ms. Sarah was the contrast of his uncle. She was so lively with so much energy within her while his uncle was so gloomy. He wondered how they became friends.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to talk to me, alright? Kalos give me clear instructions to take good care of you." She beamed, Sora nodded with a soft smile.

"One quick favor tho, I hope my rel~"

"You're relationship with the owner will be kept a secret, don't worry. You can trust me." She winked, Sora let out a sigh of relief by what the gleeful blondie had said.

"Thank you. Well, I better rest. It'll be a brand new day tomorrow." Sora waved his good bye with a wide grin forming on his lips as he entered his room.

\--

Sora yawned as he was on his way to his first class, he better be on time at his second day at the school. He doesn't want to give a bad impression to everyone.

But luck wasn't really on his side again this day. He wasn't aware on where on earth he was. He sure had the idea that his Biology class was located at the Science building to the South Wing but right now, he wasn't sure anymore.

"Why the hell this school has to be this big?!" He shrieked, a bit frustrated because he was kind of not used to the whole place. It's not possible to memorize it all in just one day, plus, him being a newbie, he doesn't have any friends in the country.

"Having trouble at your second day?"

Sora scratched the back of his head and turned to see the most emotionally distant human being he ever met in his entire life.

"Why? Are you going to help me? Or should I say mock me for being stuck in this situation?" He snickered, his voice full of mockery.

Layla's eyes twitched. It's too early to be grumpy but the guy had the guts to irk her. She spent the night thinking on how to avoid Sora and yet the moment she saw him in a distress state, her ego couldn't let it go so she approached him unthinkingly today which confused her by her own behavior.

"No. I'm busy. I'll better leave you with your misery as your companion."

Sora pressed his palm over his chest, feigning a bit hurt by her words but she bore no expression which gave him drive to annoy her more.

 _It's Showtime_ , he smirked.

"Common! Show some emotion woman. You don't have to be stiff all the time."

"Why do you always speak to me like you hate me?" He trailed behind her as she walked, clearly annoying her until she explode.

She paused. "I don't hate you."

She breathed heavily. She somehow knew that this guy won't easily back down which stunned her for the slightest moment because no one ever had the courage to talk to her and pester her like this. Everyone seemed to be very cautious around her. But not this guy, he doesn't know when to stop.

"Do you like me then?"

She stilled, turned her head to his direction as her eyebrow went up.

"What makes you think that I do?" She challenged but her confidence suddenly vanished into the thin air as soon as his brown eyes reconnected with her blue eyes.

This weakness seemed to be effective when their eyes meet. She appeared to be drowning in the depths of the way he looked at her and she hated that.

It was like two opposite poles that his eyes attracted hers, resulting to a very unexplainable paralysis.

"If you don't hate me… perhaps you like me? He whispered his lips almost two inches away from her that his breath was slightly brushing against her own.

She began to blush at the unforeseen closeness. Her heart began to abnormally beat as it increased its pace.

 _When did he got so close to me like this?_ She wondered.

She instantly took a step backward because of his invasion to her personal space. All she wanted to do was to escape this embarrassing situation with him.

Layla cleared her throat to regain her composure. She can't understand herself right now because she's reacting way different from what was normal for her.

"I'm late for class, you dimwit." Layla grumbled and made a run without giving him a short glance.

Sora Naegino grinned widely in victory as he waved his hands at her retreating figure. "You're slowly showing emotions, my goddess."

Maybe going here wasn't so bad for Sora at all.

\--

Mr. Oswald left the room right after they heard the bell rang, indicating that it's break time.

Almost the entire homeroom from female population squealed in delight upon having a class with the most attractive Literature teacher.

Leon Oswald was very popular among teenage girls in the academy that some of the girls would ogle at him and during class hours they would just stare at him all throughout the class.

Sora yawned for the nth time of the day, before two girls approached him.

"You're Sora Naegino, right?" A girl with an orange pigtail verified, along with a boyish girl standing beside her.

"I am. Hi! And both of you are?" He greeted, though unsure of whom he was talking to.

"I'm Mia Guillem and this girl is Anna Heart." Mia introduced.

"Yo." Anna simply said.

"Hello Mia and Anna, what can I do for you ladies?" He playfully curtsied, causing Mia to stifle a laugh and make Anna amused.

"Well, I see that you're new here and we actually saw your exchange conversation with our president yesterday at the theater. You're actually the first one to boldly talk to her that way and it really got me curious about whom Sora Naegino is." Mia said, clearly interested to him.

"Yes dude. It's totally refreshing to meet a person like you. Do you want to join us for lunch?"

Sora's lips formed into thin line, curving upwards. He was glad to have new friends in the academy.

"I'd love to."

The three left the room while they animatedly talk to each other like they were friends already for a long time.

\--

Yuri sat across Layla with his tray of food at their usual spot. It's as if they had branded the table as theirs so no one really had the guts to sit there.

He stared at Layla and began to wonder about his partner's behavior ever since yesterday. It was not the typical Layla who would focus only on her this and doesn't particularly give time to some random stranger.

"You're bothered. What is it?" Yuri asked. He started to munch on his ham sandwich while Layla was idly stabbing her salad.

She shook her head. "I'm just thinking on how to bring the play into another whole new level."

She looked at him briefly before dropping her gaze back to her salad, not admitting to him that she was thinking about Sora.

But Yuri knew that it wasn't really the principal reason for her preoccupied mind. He had known Layla since grade school and when Layla doesn't want to talk, no matter how you squeeze her out she won't tell a thing. So he decided to respect that.

He gave her one of his soft glances. He can't deny that after being rejected by Layla for three times, he was still in love with her and no one can stop him from loving and caring for her.

Layla was just Layla but he somehow felt threatened by the new kid in town because the newcomer was making his Layla exhibit emotions that he himself failed to do a thousand times.

From afar, Yuri's eyes caught sight of Sora along with Anna and Mia that he chose to keep quiet as he ate his lunch. Layla on the other hand, kept on thinking her another encounter with Sora earlier.

 _I don't hate him but I don't think that I like him either. He's trouble for me. I should've avoided his eyes. It's as if it has hypnotic powers sucking me in. his brown orbs, so deep that I thought I'd drown. No, no, no, Layla. Stop thinking about him, you should focus on your upcoming play._ She shook her head hoping that it might help to remove his annoying face inside her brain.

"I need to be alone. Finish your meal, Yuri."

"But~"

Layla shook her head at him and left the table. She needed to breathe. She has to find Sarah because she's the only person who can calm her at this rate. She was like a sister to Layla, indeed.

Sora finished his food and he was sipping on his chocolate drink when he saw Layla on her way to the exit doors of the cafeteria. He's looking intently at her while mentally mumbling to his self.

 _Turn your head Layla. Turn you head here. If you do, you're mine._ He prayed over and over as if he's doing a ritual. _This would be fun if she actually looked here._

Layla walked straightly even though she's a little bit disoriented and she doesn't know what came to her that she turned her head on her left. She paused, her eyes rounded in surprise but she immediately recovered as she put her stoic face on again.

 _Stop looking at me, you dimwit._ Her eyes said to him and it seemed like he read her message through her blue eyes.

 _Gotcha, my goddess._ He grinned, purposely trying to annoy her.

Then Layla did the least expected action from her. She stuck her tongue out at him in a not so obvious way before exiting the area.

Sora laughed, causing confusion to his two companions. They both gaped at him for suddenly laughing for some unknown reason.

"What so funny?" Anna raised her eyebrow in questioning.

Sora vigorously shook his head while laughing, charmed. "Nothin', I just saw something amusing."

"Amusing with my ice queen." He mentally said this part to himself.

Day by day, it was becoming interesting with Layla the walking ice glacier in his life.

\--

 _To be continued…_


	3. chapter 3

_**A/N** : Another Layla x Sora chapter. Have fun reading angels~_

\--

Layla stopped jotting notes. She was currently at the library doing some research when someone pulled a chair across her. She looked up and sighed as soon as she realized who it was.

"I don't remember inviting you to my table."

"I didn't see your name on it." He said while grinning.

She paused. Here he goes again, annoying her. Ever since he entered the academy, Layla's world turned upside down. It wasn't peaceful for her anymore like before.

She tried her best to ignore him and avoid his eyes most especially, considering it as one of her kryptonite.

"Layla, I want to join the theater club." Sora opened up, his voice void from any playfulness.

She paused. It was all too sudden and she never thought he'd spill things out directly.

She flipped the page of the book on top of the table, concentrating while she's at it, reading.

"What's in it for me? We already have enough members to pull everything up during our plays. So… I don't see any reason to accept new members at the moment. I thought I told you about this."

Then there was silence.

She sighed and faced him, stopping from what she's doing.

"Convince me."

"What do you mean?" His brows furrowing, confused. She leaned her back on the chair and crossed her arms against her chest while staring directly to his eyes.

"Convince me. Show me that you really want it,"

"I have to know that you are serious about this because we sweat blood, giving all ourselves just to give the audience a perfect performance." She explained and he shook his head, not agreeing to what she said at the last part.

"You don't display to the audience a perfect show. You have to make them believe, you have to make them feel the emotions that each of the characters are portraying. Even if you perfected the lines, the timing, the way how to deliver every word, it will all be nothing. When you act, you should forget who you are and be the character itself."

As Layla listened to Sora, there was something deep inside her that sparked. What he said was true. And she couldn't agree more. There was a burning desire in his eyes yet calmness when he expressed his self. The last part left her charmed.

 _When you act, you should forget who you are and be the character itself._

She doesn't know where he learned that because those were the exact words of the person she idolized said to her back when she got the chance to meet her at the Alice in Wonderland play a long time ago.

"Look, I'm serious about this. The Kaleido stage is very important to me. And I'll do anything just to be at that place. I… Being in that place makes my heart at ease."

Layla couldn't pinpoint what it was because from what she observed right now, she was talking to the real Sora. Not the playful Sora who loved to annoy her every moment possible that she met the other day. She became more interested in him.

"Give me some time to think. I'll let you know when I made up my mind." She mumbled before looking away. She really can't stand looking at him in the eyes for long, she almost drown again.

"Thank you. It really means a lot to me. I'll see you around, pretty one." He flashed one of his rarest smiles. A smile that was calm and so innocent that it might actually melt you into a puddle if that's even possible.

The goddess of Bridgeford let out a shaky breath after he left. Her hand went unexpectedly to her chest and felt her fast beating heart, madly pounding against her ribcage.

"This is crazy."

\--

Everyone was busy with the rehearsal at the theater. They've been practicing their voice acts as they drop lines while reading their part on the script.

Layla, on the other hand, was extraordinary as expected with the way she said her lines. It was merely a voice but you can feel all the emotions needed to it. Everyone was amazed at how she does it, maybe years of being in the field will help you to improve.

An hour had passed before Layla decided to have a break. She dismissed her members to rest except for Mia.

She checked her watch again and wondered where could Yuri possibly be? He never missed a rehearsal before, ever.

"Mia, what will be the climax scene for Romeo and Juliet again?" She asked, Mia explained again about the fighting scenes and how Yuri suggested improvising by using guns to add new flavor to it. Layla thought through this but it didn't give any drive to her using guns was lacking a strong flavor for her.

"Hold that thought, Mia. I don't think using that method will be our best shot at this play." Mia nodded.

"I have to leave for awhile, excuse me." With that, the president of the club fled from the room, heading somewhere.

\--

Sora just got out from the faculty room after helping Mr. Oswald on the books he had to carry. Then he saw a familiar lady, walking elegantly toward his direction. If he hadn't known her, he mistook her as a model. It was an unusual thing for him to see the goddess out of her castle at this hour, though.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure of being visited by your highness?" He joked, as he met her halfway.

"Have you made up your mind?"

"No. Not yet. I still have to squeeze you out for some ideas."

"Ahuh. My goddess went out looking for me, asking for help with the theater thing." He teased, earning a slap on his arm.

"Ouch! I was just teasing. What is this all about, goddess?" He became interested this time and actually pulled her somewhere they can sit. He urged the lady to occupy one of the benches after he laid his blue coat on the cemented seat to spare her uniform from getting dirty.

She let out a small chuckle at his small gesture. He can't help but to laugh softly. Every day was surprising for him to see her, finally freeing herself from her ice cold castle.

"You should smile more. I love seeing your smiles. It's pretty." He beamed, sincerely complimenting her but she wasn't used to this. She immediately hid her smile and turned serious once again.

She cleared her throat, awkwardly.

"We had this Romeo and Juliet play and I really can't decide on something. Although, my partner suggested an idea… and it, it just doesn't~"

"It just doesn't inspire you or give you drive to push with that idea? Tell me about it."

Layla paused. Maybe talking to him was a better idea this time. He seemed to be the sensible one right now.

She told him about the thoughts of using guns for their fight scene and Sora was there listening, nodding to some parts and let her finish before giving his opinion.

"Well, I don't get the part where you should use guns just to avoid the cliché idea of using swords. It just doesn't fit when you're into royalty stuffs. I mean, I think you should stick to the ancient style of monarchy with castles. Use sword for the fight scene not guns. It's too boring." He let out a sigh as he massaged his temples in frustration for the horrific idea of guns for the climax of the story.

Layla had to smile at his frustrations and she had to agree to his opinion. It's boring. She might have no idea at his skills as a performer but he definitely thought things through for making a good plot than to merely evading cliché things.

"Exactly, it's dull and uninteresting. Though I've watch Leonardo de Caprio's version of that in the movie. He looked sexy tho." She crossed her arms while thinking deeply and suddenly it's as if some light bulb lit up just above her head.

He laughed at her description of the famous actor but he stopped in an instant the moment she glares at him.

"It's a yes." Layla stood from her seat to leave but Sora was able to yank her back when he grabbed her wrist just in time, perplexed.

"What do you mean yes? Are we on a relationship already?" He raised his eyebrow, obviously messing with her.

"You wish!"

"I wish!"

"You're in. Meet me at the theater after class." She said without facing him but she was smiling, leaving him dumbfounded.

"See you girlfriend!" He hollered playfully, making her cupped her ears as her feet began to move at a faster pace.

He laughed, entertained. Being with her in a lesser time, she starting to warm up to him and he liked it.

"That was fast, goddess." He blinked several times before everything had sink in. A knowing smile grew and with a side fist pump, he celebrated for making it to the club.

From behind the wall, Yuri overheard their conversation, his fist curled. He's starting to hate Sora now.

\--

Sora ran through the hallways with a happy grin glowing from his face. He was on his way to his uncle's office to share the good news but someone blocked his path. It was that guy with a dirty, blonde hair from the theater the other day.

"You seemed happy." Yuri smiled as he walked forward. Sora nodded and was just about to tell him something when the look on Yuri's face changed.

From a smile, it turned into a dark looking face that made Sora creased his forehead.

"Be careful. Don't get too comfortable on Layla's side." He muttered darkly.

"Why? Is there something wrong if I become close to her?"

"You don't get to talk her, new guy. Layla is mine. So back off before I do something and I'm sure you won't like it." Yuri spat. Sora's jaw clenched and unclenched.

"No one owns anyone. So no one can stop me if I wanted to be close to her."

"You're just some ambitious bastard who wants to use her to climb up for a spotlight. I can see through you. You can fool everyone but me." He smirked with his gritted teeth.

"I don't think you do. You don't know me. So you better keep your mouth shut or…"

"Or what?" He taunted but Sora took steps forward until he's just an inch closer to Yuri. He leaned forward to whisper into his ear.

"Or I can make your stay here miserable and get you expelled in this academy. And I will make sure that no school will ever accept you. I can destroy you whenever I want." Sora's lips quirked up, this time leaving Yuri fuming with anger.

\--

 _To be continued…_


	4. chapter 4

_**A/N** : I'm always energized to write an update whenever I watch a random episode of Kaleido Star. Haha~_

\--

"So what are we gonna do?" Sora asked while approaching the busy Layla inside the theater.

She was going over some papers as she placed it on the table right after Sora came in. She went near the stage and reached for two, long sticks then she turned to face the male as she threw the other one to him.

He was able to catch it in a swift move.

"I need you to fight me, Romeo." She revealed. His forehead creased.

"Wait~ What?" He asked, really uncertain as he squeezed the stick a bit harder.

But Layla didn't give him time to think, the next thing that happened was when the queen launched forward and whipped the stick to Sora's way. However, his reflexes were way too fast to block her hit. He cringed at the impact because her strikes were heavy. Her face looked so intense that you'll see how she's into the role of Juliet and as a respect to that; he gave his best to be her Romeo.

Her eyebrows met at the center, really struggling on how to kill her Romeo. It was so evident on her face how determined she was but hesitating because her strong feelings for Romeo were stronger than her will to kill him. With continuous hit, she never back down until the stick went contact with his lips when he tried to avoid the other strike, causing it to bleed. Sora kept his hand on the stick while blocking her strikes, refusing to fight. His eyes trembled while looking softly at his Juliet's eyes at the same time.

"Why do you keep on fighting it?" He blurted out of the blue, shocking the lady as her hits decreased its power.

"I need to kill you to end this war! Fight me! Come on! You know you have to fight me. Can't you see? It's bound to happen." She screamed in frustration but he shook his head, determined not to fight.

Her eyes began to water, avoiding his eyes with her nonstop hits. Then her eyes rounded as she took the opening to beat him hard and the stick that he was holding flew somewhere. She pointed out the stick she was holding at his neck and halted right after she saw his hands went limply on his side as he looked lovingly at her.

"If the only solution to end our family's war is my death, I'm willing to die for you… because I love you Juliet." He whispered, tears lined his eyes as one tear dropped from the side of his right orbs, full of pain.

Her mouth was slightly opened but no words came out.

She freely dropped her stick on the ground with a thud, her knees wobbled like jelly but he was able to catch her perfectly. He wrapped his right arm around her waist protectively while his free arm slid to her face and caressed her cheeks.

Layla closed her eyes the moment she felt his soft touch on her face as he inched closer, their lips almost touching. They were into their role that they didn't notice the presence of Kalos inside the theater. The older male in the room saw everything and he was impressed.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat, loud enough to make himself visible. The two immediately separated.

Layla and Sora was brought back into the reality and saw Kalos standing before them.

"I see that you have established the climax of the play." Kalos nodded in approval until he heard a gasp.

Layla was staring at Sora's lips.

"Oh my god, Sora I'm so sorry." She cupped her mouth upon seeing his bleeding lips. It wasn't her intention to hurt him.

He chuckled, obviously unaffected by everything.

For some reason, Sora actually felt that it was all real. Layla Hamilton was natural. He began to admire her more with her strong skills, giving her best shot behind the curtains.

Kalos shook his head with an amused smile before leaving the two alone.

\--

"Ouch," Mia winced as soon as she took notice of his wounded lips.

"Where have you been?" Anna asked while munching on a fries, Mia had elbowed her for eating her own share again ahead of time.

"I had to help a friend after class. I'll go upstairs guys. See you tomorrow." He bid his good bye with a small chortle.

The two gave him a small wave before starting to bicker again. But then they gaped at the sight of their very own, goddess along the corridor of their dorm.

"Layla~" They both said in unison.

"Hello guys. Ahm… do you know which room number does Sora lives in?" She blinked innocently because of the two's silent response to her.

"It's in room 23. I assigned him there." Sarah said. Layla turned to face her and blink. "Oh. Thanks."

She said curtly, appearing unemotional. A skill she had mastered a long time ago. She left and turned to the corner to staircase.

"Has hell resurfaced from earth?" Anna blurted, Mia nodded along. "This is interesting,"

Sarah smirked and left the two in their thoughts.

\--

"Kalos! Kalos!" Sarah hollered on her way to his office, without caring to knock, she went in and found Kalos sitting on his usual spot at the leather chair.

He looked up and he already knew that something was up.

"It's Layla. She went at the Diamond building looking for Sora! I'm checking the available rooms in the area and I'm surprise to see her there! What you said was real! It's amazing!" She clapped excitedly.

"She must be worried. She's experimenting something about the play and accidents do happen." Kalos remembered the scene displayed before him earlier, he smirked.

"You know, the past few days, Layla hasn't been Layla herself. She's a bit lively, she's exhibiting more emotions. Not the typical cold princess who only cared about the theater and academics." Sarah said seriously, but she was smiling like a proud mama for her daughter's improvement in social skills department.

Kalos stared at his best friend with a knowing look, and smirk in the midway. They had the same thought about everything.

"His timing is uncannily perfect, don't you think?"

"Sora is slowly changing our princess. Your nephew is extraordinary, Kalos."

"Few more days… weeks, they're already inseparable." Kalos said, almost betting his life on it.

"I think so too."

\--

The next day, Layla had gathered all her members during lunch break to talk to them. Yuri was the last one to arrive because he had a bit of an emergency. The moment he arrived, his eyes widened just like any other member's reaction upon seeing Sora inside.

Layla felt the tension rising up upon the arrival of her partner, she couldn't miss the smirk on Sora's face as he stared at Yuri. She set her thoughts aside to announce something.

"As you all know, we have the upcoming show the next two months and we have to prepare for this. And I'm sure that you all know Sora Naegino. He's the newest member of theater club. Welcome him because he's a part of us now." Layla talked in a business-like manner. Yuri began to react violently as he stood from where he was sitting.

"But Layla, this is all too sudden. It's unfair for the others. He didn't even audition." He protested.

"He did. I tested him yesterday. And I think, he's pretty skilled to even fit for the role of Romeo." Layla said firmly, impressed by what Sora showed yesterday.

"W-what?! This… this is absurd! How can you just toss me around because of someone you just met?" Yuri shook his head, furious. Then he walked out of the room.

Layla massaged her temples. She wasn't expecting this from Yuri because he's one of most the level headed person she knew. He was more stable than her.

"Sora."

"Yes ma'am?"

"Go over with the script. I'll have the role of Romeo Montague be open for an audition." Layla announced before staring intently at Sora.

"No problem, Juliet."

Layla nodded and dismissed the members. But Sora stayed as well as Mia and Anna.

"So, I'll meet you at lunch, girlfriend?" Sora teased, giving emphasis on the last word. Layla's eyes widened.

Anna choked when she accidentally swallowed the candy that she just ate. Mia panicked and tap softly on her friend's back.

Sora chortled. Layla glared at Sora before answering him with her gritted teeth, "I know, dimwit."

He chuckled, clearly entertained by his goddess. He just loved to see those small reactions from her which makes her more human.

"See ya." He saluted before winking, satisfied by her response and then blood rushed through her cheeks. She looked away.

Mia and Anna trailed, still in a trance with what happened.

"They're this close already? To even have lunch together? And did I mention him calling her his girlfriend?" Anna whispered. Mia shrugged because she's also star struck by Layla's drastic changes in her when she's with Sora.

"Sora's amazing." Anna couldn't agree more.

"There's something about him. I just couldn't figure it out yet." Mia mumbled while looking at Layla who's also looking at Sora leaving the room.

"Sounds crazy but it's as if they're a match made in heaven."

\--

 _To be continued…_


	5. chapter 5

_**A/N** : Another update of I'm with YOU. Thank you for those reviews, I really appreciate it. I'm enjoying writing this fic, I hope you'll enjoy this. I know that Sora being a male in my story is unusual, however, I formulated this idea a long time ago. What if Sora is male, will Layla and Sora end up together? Haha I'm so weird. Sorry for not updating so long._

\--

Due to their massive preparation on their upcoming play Sora had been exhausted because of their left and right rehearsal along with his homework piling up. He was not used to this extremes but being a student at Bridgeford was definitely not a joke. Back in Japan, he was just a normal student who needed to pass his subjects but right now he's a bit struggling on how to keep up with his academics.

It's been a week of nonstop practice and all he could ask for right now was a decent sleep. After acquiring the male lead spot of the play, he couldn't afford to disappoint the members of the club, especially Layla.

"Can't you at least work on this exercise that I gave you? You've been dozing of quickly whenever we study. Don't let my efforts go to waste, Sora." Layla reminded while massaging her temples. They were inside the library to make up for the time that they spent during their practice. Due to his excellent ideas and help to their play, Layla had offered him assistance.

"I'll do well, girlfriend. Trust me." Sora grinned, but the female before him wasn't convinced at all. She combed her hair with her fingers as she released a frustrated sigh.

"Stop calling me girlfriend. I'm not your girlfriend."

"Why do you make it hard for me to flirt with you?" He mumbled in a serious tone, she stilled.

She can't understand why this guy had such a hold on her emotions like this. Layla wanted to fight these feelings, she can't lose to herself. Not to Sora. Immediately, she was able to regain her composure like she usually does even before Sora Naegino came into the picture.

"Are you trying to pick up a fight with me?"

He laughed while observing Layla trying to be calm in everything about his teasing. His day will never be boring whenever the queen was around.

"It's really hard to flirt with the most emotionally distant human being in the whole world."

She crossed her arms stubbornly and blurted out words impulsively.

"If I make it easy for you… then you won't flirt with me anymore." She hastily responded but then she realized what she just said. She gasped, his eyes were now wide as saucers as he stared blankly at her.

"No, no, no. that's not what I meant. I…"

Sora stood from his chair and leaned closer to Layla but the table between them was so much of an obstacle that he mentally cursed.

"I'm in big trouble right now. Be careful of your words next time, goddess. I don't have that much control of kissing you right at the moment." He said in his shaky voice. She instantly cupped her mouth, earning a soft chuckle from Sora. Layla blushed at the proximity of his face to hers.

"You're always teasing. You're so annoying!" She grunted as she looked away because she knew that if she let herself be immersed into his Hazel brown eyes, she can no longer stop him from doing things that was beyond his limits.

He laughed at her response, she glared at him from toying with her. She wasn't used to these emotions at all, however, she can't control her heart beating madly whenever he's around.

"You look pretty when you're annoyed." He said in his usual deep voice that almost made her knees shake. Luckily, she's sitting on a chair for it not to look obvious because she can't let him find out.

"I'm leaving first, goddess. See you around." He pulled back from her so that she won't be pressured anymore. He was fully aware of what she's feeling deep inside, she may not to show it but her eyes were reflecting her emotions.

All her life after her mother's death, his father had buried himself through office work to divert his memories of his wife and to get rid of the pain in his heart. Layla wondered how it was different to a child losing her mother. They both lost someone important but to her, she seemed to lose not only her mother but also her father. From then on, she no longer let others see the real her. In order to protect herself from any pain, she remained impassive to everyone.

"Every day, he's becoming a threat to my heart."

\--

Sora casually strolled in the cafeteria, pulled a chair across Mia and Anna as soon as he reached their table. He sat there in silence, his eyes were distant, and he sighed in content but the two females in front him miscalculated his behavior and got the wrong idea.

"You look liked someone just robbed you. Did you have a fight with president again?" Mia accused while Anna squinted her eyes with a scrutinizing gaze at him. The new Romeo grinned at them, not even clarifying anything. He had this mystifying aura with him, he let others think what they wanted to think about him without caring to explain. As for himself, he doesn't have to explain to anybody or to anyone.

"For the record, Layla and I didn't fight. I'm just happy. My mind is tired yet my body is in fire."

"You and your creepy contrast, no wonder you always annoyed the goddess."

Sora shrugged, his eyes with glint of excitement. He was never the type to approach girls at all. It was the other way around where the girls flock to him on his previous school. It's the first time a girl interest him and it's because of Layla's aloof nature.

"Anyways, it's almost weekend. Do you have any plans?" Mia asked Sora expectantly as if anticipating that he'll come around to hang out with them. But he already had a plan to visit his old home. He's been in the country the last three weeks yet he hasn't drop by the place.

"I have somewhere in mind, actually. I'll think I'll pass this time to spend the weekend with you guys."

"Where are you going?" The orange hair girl pried but the male doesn't intend to let anyone know yet. It's just that the place held a special place in his heart.

"Secret." He winked before grabbing Anna's favorite Cola drink and gulped the remaining soda in one go leaving the girl behind, protesting.

\--

"Uncle, I have a favor to ask,"

Kalos just looked at his nephew and waited for him to say his favor. It was rare to see Sora approach him on his own so might as well listen to what the boy was about to ask.

"If it's alright with you, during the week ends…. I-I would like to spend that free time at home. You know~"

"Okay." He didn't wait for him to further explain to understand him. He was just happy that his nephew decided to have the courage to face the place where it held so many memories of his parents.

"Really?" He looked stunned, Kalos nodded.

"Thanks. I'll go ahead to pack a few things."

"I heard about you and Layla."

Sora halted just before he reached the door. "It's between us, uncle. No need to fret about it. No hassle." He snorted and left the place, closing the door with a soft thud.

As soon as he got out the office, he can't help but to feel excited to finally be back where he spent his first five years of his childhood.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. We have to practice our lines." Layla's voice joined his thoughts, he suddenly realized that he forgot about it.

"I'm actually heading somewhere right now. And…" He hesitated. "Is it okay if I ditch the practice just this once? I really have to go home."

Her forehead creased, what's more important than the play?

"H-home? As in Japan? But…"

"No, no. I mean… home as in home. Basically, I was born here so I do have a place to stay here called home. You know what, why don't you come with me and let's practice there." Sora offered without even thinking but he was definitely okay to lay his past life in front of her like an open book. It's Layla, and truth be told, that girl made an impact in his life to do better so it's only the right thing to let her in.

Although, he wasn't sure if Layla would agree, knowing how distant she was.

"Sure. Let's meet later." Her brows went up after seeing his surprised reaction. She didn't utter any word and left him frozen on the spot. She chuckled.

"I heard that." He hollered after her soft laugh, and to be honest he loved the sound of it. Layla just rushed away from him because she can't see him blushing over his small antics.

Sora shook his head, half amused half stunned.

After half an hour of preparing, Sora and Layla drove to West Valley. It was one hour travel to the place and during their drive, Layla never spoke a word. It was in complete silence as well as for Sora.

When they arrived at the front gate, Layla was stunned to see a beautiful home on the outside. She wasn't expecting that Sora had lived at the place at some point in his life. Although the country was foreign to him, he only knew one place before leaving for Japan as he grew up. Sora dragged Layla inside the house and the area was still the same. Nothing changed with the way he remembered it.

"Have a sit. I'll just set my things and I'll prepare some snacks. Feel free to roam around." He smiled and left Layla at the living room.

The goddess decided to examine the surroundings before anything else. The place was kept clean and the things were properly placed. It wasn't the same as her home but this shelter was cozy, and warm. Her house was a bit larger than this yet it brought a cold atmosphere as if she was in a secluded area, far from the civilization. His father was rarely at home and she was left alone with a bunch of maids to cater her needs.

As she carefully check the area, one thing caught her attention and she never expect to see it in a place like this. She would never imagine that she would see a picture of a familiar woman. She slowly walked towards the shelf and with trembling hands, she reached for the frame. Her eyes were now wide, gaping at the picture of her most admired person. The lady was with a smiling man with black hair as they both held each hands of a smiling boy with a red hair.

She gasped. She remembered that boy at that day, the child who dragged her to meet the famous white queen on the play.

"M-miss Erina?!"

\--

 _To be continued…_


	6. chapter 6

_**A/N** : I apologize for not updating for how many days. I'll do my best to update this fanfic on a daily basis, but no promises. I hope you'll understand. In return, I will give more than a hundred percent to this story. Thank you. Enjoy reading~_

\--

Sora and Layla sat in the dining room in silence. They were both contemplating upon the situation. For Sora, he was already aware that Layla saw their family picture and he knew that he had to explain. But what will he tell her? He was not the type to lie to a person just like how he wanted others to be honest with him.

If he was to trust a person, it's definitely Layla, on the contrary, he has no idea on how she'll perceive to what he's about to say to her. But for the shortest period of time, he knew that the girl in front of him would understand. She might be too overwhelmed with the information but she won't judge him for keeping everything in a secret.

"Shoot." He said. Layla lifted her head up to meet his gaze, her forehead creasing. What was his plan now? Will he explain things to her? But he had no obligations to do so, because they're not at the level where they should reveal secrets with each other.

"Huh?"

"I know you've been itching to ask me about the picture. I saw you holding it earlier."

His tone was soft and measured. He's not used to this kind of talk but to clear things up, he's willing to lay out some of his cards to her.

"T-that kid… do you know him?"

"Of course, I know him. Because that boy is me."

Layla's eyes widened at that direct confession. She wasn't expecting him to be straightforward on answering her question. She might be a fan of Erina Eido but her interests were leaning more to the boy who helped her meet her idol before. Back then, the red hair child was a little shorter than her but who would have thought that Sora was that kid before.

"When did you realize that I'm that girl?"

He smiled at her question, she was really blunt and doesn't know how to beat around the bush.

"To be honest, I'm suspecting it to be you the moment I bumped into you at that very first day." He tilted his head and wondered if she was the same.

"Then at the hallway where I saw my mother's prized possession, you scolded me for carelessly touching it. You're protecting my mother's legacy to that school, which hit me. It's you,"

"You were such a cry baby back then, and my poor heart ached seeing you at that state. So… I grabbed your hand and help you meet my mom. Then I saw your smile, I feel happy seeing you smile. But years after, fate had brought us together to meet again. Unfortunately, you turned into this unemotional freak lady who doesn't know how to smile."

Sora narrated his encounter with her when they were still kids as he compared it to the present Layla. Every detail that he remembered about her made him look like a mad man, falling in love with a girl. Layla drank the glass of orange juice before her. She never knew that a person can retain a memory that had happened along ago and to the new memories he had with her the past few weeks.

The temperature at the place seemed to increase, making her feel oddly warm inside as her cheeks flushed in deep shades of red.

"So what happened to your hair?" She queried nonchalantly, causing the corner of his lips to hitch upwards.

"My identity had raised your curiosity at this level. I didn't know that my importance had reached your soul." He smirked. Layla's brow went up, as if she battling with him in a more daring way. She sneered.

"You think highly of yourself, Sora. You gave me the permission to question you. I didn't know that my questions had raised your ego at this level." She snickered, an equal reply to what he said earlier.

He laughed at how she successfully managed to throw a poised reply. His goddess was slowly winning his heart. She felt proud of herself this time and treated herself with the tasty slice of chocolate cake in front of her.

"I like you." He blurted out of the blue. She choked at his sudden words, finding herself unable to breath. Without further ado, she grabbed her juice and drank from it until the lump blocking her throat be washed away.

She glared at Sora in an instant, panting.

"Your innocent eyes lured me in to look right through your soul and I can't seem to take my eyes off of you. Your voice that sends volts of electricity through my spine weakens my knees. Your scent turned out to be my personal drug that gets me high."

"My heart… what to do? My heart began to beat irregularly with the sight of you. Will you take responsibility?" Sora's Hazel brown eyes locked into her Coral blue eyes. It's as if waves of blue clashed into brown sand hauling each particle with it.

"W-what?" She breathed. Her mind went blank at his words. She couldn't think of anything to answer. Blood rushed to her heart, pumping out the red liquid into her system but she can't breathe. She felt butterflies crawl her stomach. Was it even possible? How can she feel this charge of emotions in one go?

She wanted to look away from his eyes. However, it's too late for it to consider doing. She was already drowning from it.

"Do you have an idea now as to what a love like Juliet's feel like?" He asked seriously without looking away. "Because now I know what Romeo feels like when he fell for Juliet."

She blinked, nervous to where their conversation was going. "I need to go to the restroom."

"Just turn right at the first corner, the third room to your right, that's the restroom." He instructed. She didn't wait long as she dragged herself to that area.

When she disappeared into his sight, he laughed hysterically, his hand clutching his head in amusement.

"You're so fucked up Sora. You fell for the blondie in just a short period of time." He mumbled to himself. He tried to use the play to convey his feelings for her, secretly.

 _I can't fall for you, or else, I'll be willing to let him get away with his crime._

\--

A gray RS5-R Audi halted in front of the Hamilton's residence. Even though Layla wanted to ask his driver to pick her up, Sora had insisted to drive her home and eventually they both settled to what the guy wanted.

"Thank you for letting me in." Layla said, without any clarity to her words.

Sora smirked that Layla had to face-palmed him on the spot. "I know what you're thinking, you dimwit."

Sora had to laugh at her. He found it cute to have this odd way of skinship with Layla. It may not be the sweetest thing but to him, it's a step closer to her heart.

"See you around, Romeo."

"Same with you, Juliet."

Layla waved before opening the gates as she let herself in. Sora waited outside the gates inside his car until he was sure that Layla was safe. He slapped his face again, this time to wake himself up from leaving the reality.

He should set his feelings aside. He should be more cautious when dealing with Layla because there would be time that he could no longer stop himself from loving the person he shouldn't suppose to love. She was never in his plan yet she's making him feel that he should stop on seeking for justice.

He took one last glance at the main door to where Layla had gone.

"What to do? I think I'm falling for you, goddess." He sighed and started his car. A few seconds later, the car sped away.

\--

Layla was walking towards the staircase, just in time Yuri appeared before her, and she stopped right on her tracks.

"Yuri… what are you doing here?" Her eyebrows met at the center. She was stunned, she never expected to see him at this time in her house.

"I'm looking for you all over the academy awhile ago. I need to talk to you."

"Oh. I left early to practice at Sora's house. Sorry. What is it all about that you came here? It must be important." Layla asked and gestured him in the living room. She sat on a leather couch as Yuri occupied the sofa adjacent to it.

"Y-you went to that man's lair? Are you insane?! You barely know that guy… what if he hurts you?" Yuri went ballistic upon hearing Sora's name coming out from her lips.

She sighed. What's with Sora and Yuri? Ever since she announced that Sora was an official member of the theater club, Yuri was conflicted. She doesn't know why.

"Yuri, is there anything else that you'd like to tell me? This is unhealthy. Why do you despise Sora this much?" Layla asked in a calm tone. She's been with Yuri for a long time and this was the first time he behaved like this.

He looked away from Layla's gaze. The fact that she trusted Sora, it infuriated him. It took him years to gain her trust but with Sora he was able to get it with ease. What's so good about him?

"I just don't trust him, yet." He said but his mind was saying otherwise. _I don't think I can trust him, ever._

Layla crossed her arms while observing Yuri. Was it because she gave the role to Sora?

"If this is about that role~"

"It's not about that. Just be safe, Layla." He said in finality and left Layla in confusion.

Layla was now in deep thoughts. Yuri was warning her, not to trust easily but why? Does he know something that she doesn't?

She couldn't bring herself to think something bad about Sora. He may have done things to annoy her but deep in her heart she was aware that, that man won't do bad things intentionally.

To Layla, Sora was a miracle that bothered her heart big time.

\--

 _To be continued..._


End file.
